


He tried

by ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: Vader gave Luke every chance to runThe author reads too much into Return of the Jedi
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	He tried

He tried.

They were alone. He could have escaped.

Vader would not have stopped him.

Every word he said was calculated. A warning.

'The Emperor has been expecting you'

_ This is a trap _

'So, you have accepted the truth'

_ You are my family _

'That name no longer has any meaning for me'

_ I can no longer be the father you deserve _

'I see you have constructed a new lightsaber'

_ I am so proud of the Jedi you've become _

'Your skills are complete'

_ You can still win _

'Indeed, you are powerful, as the emperor has forseen'

_ But you could also be the thing that destroys everything you've fought for _

'Obi-Wan once thought as you'

_ I know I can't escape _

'You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master'

_ Can't you see how trapped I am _

'If that is your destiny's

_ For force's sake Luke  _ **_run_ **

His futile efforts meant only one thing.

_ I love you. _


End file.
